Feelings Revealed
by Two Fluff Protecting Sisters
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru can't stand eachother.UNDERSTATEMENT.They don't even know eachother and they hate one another.And those feelings continue,that is until a certain trail of events occur and a certain someone's demon instincts get the better of him...


Feelings Revealed

Chapter 1

"Hey, Kagome." Said a frustrated demon slayer. She twisted her mocha brown locks around her index finger as she thought about how and what exactly she wanted to tell her best friend. Her brown eyes were staring blankly at the floor as she though.

"Yeah, Sango?" Kagome replied, helping herself to a seat on one of the class desks. Her deep blue eyes stared at Sango, until her friend looked back at her. "Do you need something...?" She paushed, trying to make eye contact with Sango. Something was obviously bothering her, but she wasn't one that was used to sharing. "Does it have something to do with Miroku perhaps...?" She smiled when Sango shot her head up.

"How did you know that...?" She asked, absolutely amazed and a little annoyed that Kagome knew her so well all at the same time. She untwined her hair from her finger and took a seat next to her friend. Both of their green skirts from the school uniform brushed against eachother.

"Just a guess." Kagome smiled her sweet smile, and tilted her head slightly to the left. "You were so eager yet nervous to tell me I guess it just seemed as though it might have been Miroku." Kagome giggled. Sango had always gotten so nervous about Miroku, but she wanted to shout to the world at the same time. "So what happened that you want to talk about?"

"Well..." Sango began, staring at the ground and figgetting her feet. "He kind of asked me out today..." She trailed off, thinking about what to say next. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Really!?" She gasped. Sango nodded. "You said yes right!?" She waited for Sango's reply, and then it was clear. "You said no..." She nodded again. "But why? You've been waiting for this for like ever!"

"I dunno... I guess it was so unexpected... I got nervous and just said no... I wish that I had said yes though!" Sango said, sadly.

"Well go and say that you changed your mind." Kagome simply suggested. She started kicking her feet and stopping right before they hit the teacher's desk. Everyone always wondered why the teacher wasn't in the classroom at lunch even though the answer could've been answered by a simple minded person.

"I can't do that! I already said no..." Sango whispered. She sighed and Kagome knew that it was all in the past as of then. Sango wouldn't talk about it anymore. "And the worst part is that we're going to be partners..."

"Huh?"

"Well, when we come back from fall break we're going to have partners for every class... the same in every class... It's going to be a boy and girl for every team. I'm with Miroku."

"How do you even know that?" Kagome laughed a little.

"I'm Student Council President. I know everything!" They both started giggling despite everything.

"Who's my partner?" Kagome asked, getting a little excited about the secret information. One of the ups about having such a popular friend. She knew everything about everyone, but not in the gossipping kind of way. She smiled.

"I'd have to check, but I can tell you." Sango smiled also. One of the ups about people liking you she supposed. She knew everything and no one seemed to be able to get anything passed her. "Look your favorite person is coming." Kagome turned to where Sango was looking, and sighed.

"Yeah... my favorite person..." Kaogme mumbled, already annoyoed that he was even in the same classroomo as she was at the time.

"Oh come on. He can't be that bad... I mean have you ever even talked to Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked, wondering why on earth Kagome disliked him that much. Everyone in that class had only met about two months ago, at the beginning of eighth grade.

"He's pigheaded and arrogant. I can't stand how he thinks that he's better than everyone else. It gets on my nerves how he deliberately hurts Inuyasha all the time and how Kikyo and Kagura like him when there isn't anything to like. I mean honestly..."

"But you haven't even talked to him before. He might be better than you think if you just give him a chance." Sango said, trying her knew thing about giving people the benefit of the doubt. But she herself didn't particularly like him either.

"He always has the same look on his face and he never talks to anyone. He has this cold look in his eyes and he glares all the time. I think that he should try to be... you know... nicer... Instead of being so cold hearted." Kagome continued, not listening to what Sango was saying. "I mean nobody really likes him if you ask me. It's just that he likes no one. So everyone wants to be liked by him. It has nothing to do with him personally. It's just the principle... Sango?" She looked up from putting a few books into her backpack while she was talking. No one was there. She sighed. Sango had ran away to do something right when she was talking. But she did expect that she was rambling.

"Kagome!" She turned in the direction that the shout was coming from. Grabbing her backpack, she walked out of the classroom in search of her caller. When she left the room, the door was slammed and there was Sango, shhh-ing her and making a small two person circle.

"What is it...?" Kagome asked, obviously still a bit annoyed at her friend.

"I know who your partner is of coarse." She said, but she didn't continue after that. She was too busy laughing.

"What!? Or... Who!?" Kaogme stammered, ready to hear what she had been waiting for.

"Well... You'll never guess it... Or actually you will. It's a bit obvious now." Sango said, trying to hide her giggles.

"Well who is it?" Sango gave her a look. "No... You're kidding right...?" Kagome said, already knowing who it was.

She paused, before both girls said in unison, one a bit more enthusiastic than the other's, "Sesshoumaru...!"

**Should we continue?**


End file.
